


Red Thread - 赤い糸

by InZane_Zaki



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, General, Humor, Not Beta Read, Not Incest, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InZane_Zaki/pseuds/InZane_Zaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of her parents, Anna was left to take care of her little brother, Olaf. With none of her relatives to help her and her inheritance frozen until Olaf finishes highschool, Anna has to endure school, part-time jobs, mischievous friends and taking care of Olaf all at the same time. Everything's all planned out in Anna's opinion until a night of Patron and a person with platinum blonde hair changed every single thing she planned out. Hilarity ensures.</p><p>‘Still, I can’t tell Kristoff or the others… really, how can I tell them?’ She sighs. ‘I can’t go up to Kristoff and say: ‘Hey buddy! You know what; I got married over the weekend and had our honeymoon too! What? You wanna know that person's name? Well it’s-’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keeping it a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> According to a Chinese myth often called the Red Thread of Fate, the gods tied an invisible red string around the little finger of people who are destined to be soul mates and will one day meet each other. The people who are bound by the said invisible string does not know when or where they will meet the one at the end of the cord. But one thing is certain, the string can tangle around or twisted but it would never stretch too far and never be broken.

* * *

**Red Thread - Keeping it a Secret**

 

“Where is it!? Where the hell is it!?” a panicking voice echoed within the small apartment space.

Clothes flew everywhere and a few hollow noises followed it after. Strawberry-blonde hair with a small streak of platinum blonde that was unkempt swayed along the body movement it was attached to and sometimes get caught along the hinges of the small old wooden cabinet. Each time a clump of the wild mane was caught and stuck deep within the hinges, a loud yelp and curses was expected to be blurted out.

“God damn @#@$@@#%^%!”

“Geez Anna, will you stop with the cursing? We have a child in the room.” A male voice reprimanded the one who just cursed loudly. He turned to the said child. “Don’t copy your mother, right little buddy?” He chuckled at how he said those words and prided himself for saying it with a stern tone of voice. The child he talked to snickered as well.

Anna pushed herself up from the old wooden cabinet and looked at the one who chastised her. A man, seemingly the same age as her, has blonde hair that as confined with a black bonnet and wearing a white with grey long sleeved shirt and black denim pants. He was smirking despite the lecturing tone he gave to Anna and it irked the redhead instantly.

The said strawberry-blonde took a random shirt from the floor and rolled it up into a tight ball then threw it hard to the other occupant of the room. It went straight and hit its target easily on his face. It silenced the other occupant of the room and she went back to her search. “Don’t teach my brother useless things again Kristoff.” She said while still rummaging the insides of the small cabinet.

“Is sis’ mad at Krisoff?” a childish voice piped in, directing to the older blonde.

The blonde, named Kristoff, looked at the other end of the room and showed a goofy smile. At the other corner of the room, a boy with dark brown hair and onyx colored eyes stood with a backpack and wearing a white t-shirt with a cartoonish design, khaki pants and light brown shoes.  He gestured for the kid to come to him and the child obliged without hesitation. “Nah Olaf, she’s just playing.” He told the kid.

“Ah! Found it!” Anna announced happily. She has both her hands raised up, holding a grey colored pouch, and her face was adorned with a bright smile.

The child raised his arms and waved them happily. “Yehey! The cabinet didn’t eat the wallet!”

“Great. Can we go to school? Olaf will be late if you take too much time again.”  Kristoff rolled his eyes at how Olaf and Anna were overacting about finding the missing wallet.

_Smack!_

Another rolled garment was thrown at Kristoff’s face and it was forceful enough to throw his head back and let out a pained groan.

Anna huffed and pocketed the wallet.  “Shut up dumdum!” she huffed and picked up the hairbrush beside the cabinet and started combing her hair.

Olaf laughed at Kristoff’s predicament. “Kris’ funny.”

“Ignore him Olaf. Now why don’t we all head out and go to school?” Anna, now looking presentable with her hair braided instead of having its lion’s mane look, carried her sling bag. She wore a dark blue hoodie with the school logo in front, dark denim pants and worn-out looking sneakers. With a wide grin, she offered her hand to Olaf, which the child took happily, and strides towards the door. “Get up reindeer-lover; we need to get Olaf to school and then to the uni.”

Kristoff scoffed and fixed his hair that was ruffled by the strong impact of Anna’s clothes’ ball. “For someone who hates going to school, you sure are excited today. And practically turning your apartment upside down for your wallet? Seriously?” He said as he followed the two out of the small apartment.

“Hey you know about me and money!” Anna stuck out her tongue and at the same time elbowed kristoff’s stomach. The blonde grunted loudly and clutched his sore stomach.  Olaf just laughed at their usual antics.

Kristoff knew what Anna was talking about and chose to drop the money topic and shifted to the next “Which reminds me, what happen to you after Flynn’s party? You disappeared and came back the next day afternoon.  You made all of us worried!”

Anna remained silent and ignored Kristoff’s question. She opted not to answer knowing that her muscular blonde friend would flip if heknew what happen during the party. Even she still can’t believe what has happened. Gripping her slingbag tightly, she clenched her teeth and avoided the question.

The said party was held over the weekend and Anna clearly avoided all inquiries that were thrown her way about it. No matter how persistent her friends, especially Kristoff, were about finding out what had happen to her, she didn’t tell them anything aside from ensuring them she was safe all throughout the day. Physically alright that is. Mentally and emotionally, she was in turmoil.

Clasping the strap of her bag tighter, Anna recalled what happen during the said party and shivered involuntarily. _‘I’m still freaking out about it. Freaking out! I still-‘_ She felt cold metal touched her chest and once again, she shuddered. She released her hold on her bag strap and reached up to her chest, touching the metal through her shirt. It was circular shape and being held by a thin chain that wrung around her neck. _‘Why did I even agree to attend that party… Oh yeah right, reindeer-king dragged me to it.’_

After fifteen minutes the trio finally arrived at the day care center which Olaf will be dropped off. Anna sighed heavily, setting aside her internal turmoil to pay attention to Olaf. She adjusted the child’s shirt and arranged his messy hair into a more presentable one. Though some of them didn’t stay flat down on the boy’s head and opted to stick out and looked like it was aiming to poke the other kids’ eyes.

“Now Olaf, remember, it’s your first day of class, so listen to your teacher and no fightin’, play nice with the other kids, unless, of course, one of the other kids wanna fight, then you have to kick the other kid’s butt.” She grinned and pinched both of Olaf’s rosy cheeks.

The child whined and wriggled his head, hoping to remove his big sister’s hold on his cheek. “But siiiiiiiis~ I don’t want to kick other kids’ butt. Kristoff said fighting is bad.”

Kristoff nodded his head proudly. “Yep, it is. Don’t listen to Anna’s advice if it’s about fighting. What did we talk about as well little snowman?” He grinned at Olaf whom he calls ‘snowman’ due to his fondness over the winter snow sculpture.

“That I should listen to sis’ but listen to Kris more.” Olaf smiled, showing his pearly whites and bucktooth. His auburn hair was ruffled by Kristoff and he laughed at it.

The advice that Olaf said irked Anna and she once again elbowed his blonde friend. The people who passed them by chuckled at how they interacted, whispering how the three looked like a picture perfect family. Anna ignored them but Kristoff beamed at the idea. Both of them ushered Olaf to go inside and bid the kid their goodbyes before he disappeared inside the kindergarten school.

“So… next stop?” Kristoff showed a lazy grin towards Anna. The only reply he received was a silent nod from Anna. He notices how his usual feisty friend was no longer the same energetic Anna he used to know. Anyone who knows Anna would distinguish the difference immediately. He followed his friend, wondering why Anna suddenly lost her usual perkiness.

Letting her instinct direct her to where she needed to go, Anna frowned and once again pondered on her current predicament. _‘I wonder what should I do? I can tell the others about it, I was told I can, but definitely Kristoff will go mama bear on me. Why did I even agree to drink that damn_ Patron!?' She mentally cursed herself for her low alcohol tolerance. _'On the good side of things, she’s hot! Then there's also the fact she's sexy. For the bad part...'_ She frowned and crossed her arms.  _'Wait... Is_ _there even a bad part?’_

Both of them walked to the university they attend to, Arendelle University, with a heavy silence. Anna muttered a few curses and Kristoff questioned each and every one of it. But the redhead avoided the question by saying it was nothing or just first day jitters.

Nobody knew why Anna was acting differently.

Arriving at campus, both of them went straight to their first class which is Homeroom. A strange class since Homeroom shouldn’t even be in the college curriculum. But due to Arendelle University’s prestigious reputation, the university made sure that their students are well aware of the university events or just to give the students a breather time before their other subjects start, thus creating the Homeroom class.    

Kristoff watched how Anna looked troubled in what she was contemplating about. Knowing his redhead friend, there are only handfuls that can cause her to be in such state. One of them happens to be money, another is her little brother Olaf. He reached out to place his hand over his friend’s shoulder and decided to talk about her problem. “Anna, are you having trouble with your expenses or Olaf? You know I can-“

Anna looked up to his tall friend with an unreadable expression on her face. Both of them are now three feet away from their class and Anna wanted nothing more than to enter it and avoid Kristoff’s probing questions. “It’s not about money Kris and definitely not about Olaf! How many times should I have to tell you that I can handle our financial needs and my little brother?” she cocked a brow at her persistent friend and placed her left hand over her hip.

“Then what’s the deal feisty pant? Why so Bloom and Doom Seed co. right now?”

Anna opened her mouth, ready to confess what was wrong and comment about Kristoff's reference about a plant manufacturing company in a certain game, but decided against it knowing how her friend would react. A heavy sigh was the only reply she gave to her blonde friend and shook her head. She couldn’t tell him, not yet anyway. Or maybe never if she can help it.

“Anna!” Kristoff now showed his irritation over his friend. Both arms now placed on the redhead’s shoulders firmly, holding her in place. “Please? I just want to help.”

All Anna could do was looked at Kristoff with a pleading look of dropping the subject off. She didn’t move and just let Kristoff hold her in place.

The blonde senior frowned and released his hold over Anna and threw his arms up in the air. He let out a loud frustrated growl and flailed his arms wildly. “Ohh! If not for the fact that…” He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, trying to calm himself down. “Just tell me what’s wrong when you’re ready, okay princess?” he said, calling Anna in one of her endearing nickname he gave her. The redhead nodded a response and he walked past her, entering the class.

Anna was left outside the class and she leaned back to the wall for support. Her hand shot up to her temple and roughly massaged them in frustration. She didn’t want to keep any secrets from Kristoff. But her predicament made it hard for her to just casually tell her blonde friend. With a deep sigh, she stopped massaging her temple and reached down to the metal that hung around her neck, taking it out of its hiding place which is under her shirt.

A silver chain was around her neck and held a small circular trinket. The said trinket is made of silver with a snowflake-esque design and a light blue stone at the middle. A silver ring with a blue diamond at the middle and smaller ones around the snowflake design.

A wedding ring.

 _‘For the love of Freya…’_ She tucked her ring back inside her shirt and her mind wandered why she has the said ring.

It was not a present. If so, she’ll be happy to have such elegant jewelry.

It was not bought by her either. She doesn’t have the leisure to buy such expensive item.

The ring, wedding ring to be exact, is the proof of her actions during the weekend. A silver elegant ring that was given to her by someone and blessed by the chapel’s resident judge now symbolizes her idiocy of agreeing with her blonde friend to party out.  

Anna decided to go in her class and hope that she can hide the truth from her friends until the whole thing would be fixed. It was decided that they will rectify it immediately. With her mind still focused on her internal turmoil, she did not notice that she already walked inside the classroom and sat on the empty chair beside Kristoff. _‘I can’t… that would be dangerous if I do. Yep very. Good thing that we won’t be seeing any time soon, I would definitely freak out if that woman was here. Hahaha…‘_  It was a pathetic inner laugh and even she can tell it was. Her mind drifted of the image of the said woman.

Long platinum blonde hair that’s neatly braided and laid on her left shoulder, bangs that was pushed back into a windswept style, icy blue eyes and slender ‘sexy’ brows. And the smirk... how the said woman's smirk can make anyone drool if it was combined with her cocked up eyebrow.

Anna thought that if not for the fact she was in her current predicament, she’ll fawn over the said woman. But no, it was not the time to go lesbo over a woman. Now was the time to plan it carefully, be ready for about anything. ‘ _I’m ready! I was born ready!_ ’

With her inner turmoil keeping her busy, she did not notice their homeroom instructor entering the room and her classmates gasping in awe.

 _‘Still, I can’t tell Kristoff or the others… really, how can I tell them?’_ She sighs. _‘I can’t go up to Kristoff and say: ‘Hey buddy! You know what; I got married over the weekend and had our honeymoon too! What? You wanna know her name? Well it’s-’_  

“Good morning class, I’ll be your homeroom instructor for this whole year.” A chilly yet alluring voice echoed within the room but Anna was too engrossed in her internal dialogue to notice.

_‘Her name is-‘_

“My name is –“

‘ _Elsa Frost’_

“Elsa Frost”


	2. Our Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes on Elsa's POV the day before she attended Arendelle University. Find out how the calm and collected Elsa Frost deals with the predicament laid on her plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant filled with odd little waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like.” - Lemony Snicket

Red Thread – Our Secret

_‘What to do, what to do…’_

Platinum blonde hair swayed along her hips as she paced around her room. Dressed in a light blue nightgown and wearing a pair of white furry slippers, Elsa Frost felt nervous as she paced aimlessly around her room. Her mind is in shambles, thinking of what had transpired over the span of her first day in Arendelle.

_‘Are you that desperate Frost!? After what happen in France you came back only to make a fool of yourself!?’_

Shaking in anxiety, she ran her pale hands by the sides of her head, pulling her bangs upward. It was a habit of her whenever she’s nervous.

_‘I’m doomed! Mother would flip if she finds out! Dammit! Brother will never let this down too!’_

A rough tug of her hair somewhat calmed her a bit. The pressure from pulling her hair ended up as a massage than something that would hurt her. Still, calm she may be, her mind was still unable to believe what her drunken state had done.

“Okay, let’s assess the pros and cons….” Elsa stopped her pacing before the edge of her bed. She turned around and sat down on her bed, letting out a heavy sigh along it.

“Pros… we both agree to file an annulment. Good that’s a start.” Platinum hair swayed along her hips as she turned a complete one-eighty and sat down on her bed. Her hand immediately shot up to her temple and massaged it roughly. “Another pro is that she seems like a nice girl. Well rather wild when drunk-wait is she even that drunk?” She pondered for a second and then went to the next item she will be mentally listing.

“She’s a spitfire too even when sober." she tried to recall how the feisty redhead acted and she couldn't help but chuckle at the memory.

"So for the cons…” she tried her best to think of anything that can be a downside of the whole ordeal, aside from her current predicament that is, but somehow she ended up with nothing. Her mind thought of the physical features of the woman she idiotically, in a way since she was intoxicated, was married to and taken note that the woman is gorgeous in her books. _‘Well not as gorgeous as **her** but definitely along the lines of adorable gorgeous. Then there’s her childish smile. So carefree… very attractive.’_

So looks is crossed out in the cons column of her list.

Then there’s her personality. She only talked to the stranger for a few hours but she can already deduce the woman is bubbly and a bit ditzy, but not a bad person. It was a gut feeling for sure and she trusts her gut feeling. Most of the times that is…

Personality is crossed as well.

_‘Well there goes the two main things I look for in a girl.’_

A sigh escaped the only daughter of the Frost family. Letting her body fall back to the mattress, she raised her left hand and looked at the lone jewelry that decorated her pale hand.

A silver-band ring with a blue diamond at the middle and around it was lighter blue colored stones.

The said ring was supposed to be given to someone else. But a night of drowning herself with alcoholic beverages, ignoring the advances of both men and women, and emptying a bottle of Patron with a certain woman, _Teen?,_ she was not sure, and a hectic but very enjoyable night just screwed everything in her life.

‘ _Not that it wasn’t awry already.’_

She groaned in frustration when she recalled why she was in Arendelle in the first place. A few months ago she was in a small city in France, teaching little kids all about basic education, living quietly in a quaint apartment and also dating her used-to-be long-distance girlfriend. It was a fun and dream-like stay in France in her opinion. So much that she even considered living there for good.

Until the dream has to end and the nightmare began.

Nightmares, Elsa used to think, are supposed to be like a zombie was after you endlessly or a killer chasing after you in a lobby with the Clapper-operated lights and both of them are clapping just to ensure the lights are either on or off. Or like how her brother told her that eating too much chocolate will make her fat and unwanted.

Now Elsa thought of those measly things are more of a very low percentage of being called as a nightmare. A nightmare is something that Elsa now found herself waking up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat even if her A/C is cranked up and her body shaking fervidly. It’s something she witnessed in real life and continued to haunt her in her sleep.

_‘Until…’_

Flashes of the scenes that played the night until morning filled her mind and her face now resembled a well-ripe tomato. It was bad enough that she made out with a woman while under the influence of a very strong alcoholic drink, but for her actions to escalate quickly? Far quicker than just taking the woman in an unfamiliar bed…

“I’m doomed!” she buried her face in her palms and wailed loudly, using her palms to muffle the sound.

“Why are you doomed?”

Elsa immediately looked up and darted her sight to where the new voice came from. Her crystal blue eyes went wide upon seeing a familiar older white-haired man standing before her. She mentally cursed and hissed loudly upon recognizing the man with an impish smile before her.

“So?”

There was a hint of mischievousness in the white-haired guy’s voice and it made Elsa’s left eyebrow twitched a bit. Taking a deep breath, she composed herself and faced the white-haired guy with a childish grin on his face. “Nothing that would concern you, Jack.” She told him.

Jack Frost, Elsa’s older brother, showed her a lop-sided grin and bent down until he was eye-level with the troubled blonde. He cupped his chin using his right hand and slowly rubbed it as he stared at his younger sister’s eyes. It was known within their family that Elsa’s not very good at lying, though she was a master of evading.

“Really now? From what I have noticed, and I have been watching for five minutes, you seemed troubled.” Jack pointed out.

Rolling her eyes and landing her sight at her bare feet of her older brother, the troubled blonde grimaced at how his feet were covered with dust and probably left a trail of it along her carpet. Her older brother has the habit of walking around the house barefooted, stating that he loves to feel the cold through his feet.

“Any time now sis.”

Elsa groaned and looked up to his brother’s face who was eyeing her skeptically. She knows her brother can be trusted but like their mother, he’ll be laughing first then asking questions. It was a debate in her mind and somehow telling her brother is winning the debate. Reason?

“Elsa, if you don’t tell me, I’ll go and call all our house help and have them sing-“

Elsa’s eyes went wide again and she quickly covered her brother’s mouth with her hands. “For the sake of our sanity, don’t even try.” She growled and glared at the white-haired male.

“mph mphhh mphh mph mph mph!”

Slender brows rose up, wondering what her brother was talking about. Another set of darker brows showed a frown and blue eyes looked at her then at her hand. Realizing that her hands muffled what her older brother was talking about; she retracted her limbs and crossed them under her breasts. “Come again?”

As usual, Jack impishly grinned at Elsa. “I said, why don’t you tell me then? C’mon! I bet it won’t be as hilarious as you marrying a random person just because you got drunk over what happen back in France. Coz that would be the most hilarious and stupidest thing you could ever do!” He laughed loudly at what he think was the most stupid and funniest thing Elsa would do. Knowing his uptight sister, she would never, ever, in a million years-

“Wow, you figured it out already. Guess I don’t have to explain anymore. What gave it away? My mumblings? The ring?” Elsa said in a deadpanned tone. Who knew his brother was smart enough to guess it correctly.

Jack’s laughter ended up into a coughing fit. His left hand clutched the front of his shirt while his right hand was raised towards Elsa as if he is showing a ‘stop’ gesture. He continued to cough heavily for a few minutes until he was able to stabilize himself and face Elsa with a look of disbelief. “Tell me you’re joking…” Jack said. He eyed his younger sister carefully, checking for any sign of mirth in her icy blue eyes. But no matter how hard he looks, how much he squint his eyes to check for even a flicker of jest in Elsa’s eyes, he found not even a flinch from the platinum blonde woman.

“Oh how I would love for that to be a joke.” Elsa scowled at Jack. She raised her left hand and faced the back of her palm to Jack, showing the elegant ring that decorated it. “But as you can see… I’m practically wearing a wedding ring and no it’s not to fend off suitors.”

Jack’s jaw dropped at how his little sister indeed did what he jokingly thought she did. It was like some kind of a chickflick movie that will end up both parties falling in love in the end. Sure it was not a bad thing. He supports his sister’s relationship, even if he does hate her last ex-girlfriend. But marriage?! Closing his jaw, he ran his fingers over his bangs and pulled his hair back. “Elsa! That’s the stupidest thing you ever did! And I’m counting the one where you thought that since the cold doesn’t bother you, you could live in the walk-in freezer!” he shouted with both his arms up in the air.

“That freezer event was a long time ago!” Elsa defended. Jack shot her an ‘are you kidding me’ look and she just rolled her eyes. “Okay fine, five hours ago… Look Jackson-“

“JACK!”

“I’ll call you what I call you so shut it. Look I already figured out the part of annulment. I’ll just take my ‘lawfully wedded wife’ to the courthouse and we’ll settle it there.”

Jack frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “Wife? Figures you’ll still be gunning for the ladies. But that’s beside the point.” He uncrossed his arms and approached his sister who was seating at the edge of her bed and placed both his arms oh her shoulders and beamed an affectionate smile at her.

“You know I love you sis and I care about you.” Jack said in a sincere tone. He griped his sister’s shoulder a bit tighter and his affectionate smile turned into a frown. “But you are still an idiot!” he barked at his little sister and shook her body forcefully.

The shaking woman raised her arms at the level of her brother’s chest and pushed him away from her, stopping the shaking in the process. She felt dizzy and was at the verge of vomiting but she sucked it up and grimaced at the thought of swallowing it back. “You already said that. Sheesh!”

“Look, I’m not sure on how will that annulment goes, for all we know it could take years, but the challenge now is how you will keep it from mom. We all know how she has this sixth sense over unusual things that happen in our family.” Jack explained and Elsa silently agreed with him by means of nodding her head. “Great now that I have reprimanded you, freaked out, and lastly warned you about our loving yet annoying mother-“ a wide grin spread across his face and Elsa dreaded what would happen next. Oh how Elsa knew and hates what would happen.

A loud laugh filled the usually silent room of the platinum blonde. The eldest son of the Frost family was not laughing out loud at how Elsa was in such predicament. “For the love of Loki, you dear sister finally found another hilarious dilemma!” Jack laughed louder, falling on the floor and clutching his stomach.

The laughter was annoying Elsa to the core. It was bad enough that her brother guessed her troubles easily but to be laughed upon... she immediately took one of her well-stuffed pillow, the kind that’s thick enough to inflict bodily damage, and whammed it hard onto Jack’s chest. The white-haired male suddenly stopped his laughter and was replaced by a hollow groan and a jerk of his whole body.

“If you don’t have anything to do other than laugh at me, and I swear I’ll tell Tooth about your candy cheating habits if you tell mom, it would be best to leave now.” Elsa threatened, holding another thick pillow above him.

Jack immediately stopped his wheezing and a soft ‘eep’ escaped his lips after hearing Elsa’s threat. With both hands on his chest as a sign of surrender, Elsa slowly lowered the pillow. But when Jack was about to let out a relieved sigh, it came out as a pained groan instead and his body jerked upwards again. “ELSA!” he shouted.

“That’s for shaking me.” Elsa said nonchalantly.

The white haired man slowly sat up, massaging his aching chest, and coughed out the remaining breath that got stuck in the trachea. He couldn’t blame his sister since she does have a small temper when it comes to being teased. After clearing up his chest, he sat in an Indian-sitting position and faced his younger sister. “Actually, I came here to make sure you’re ready for tomorrow. Ya’know the whole part-time teaching thing?” He grabbed his feet together and rocked his body back and forth. “I still don’t understand why you need to do all of that if you’re already assigned to be the next director.”

Elsa sighed. It was one of the reasons why she was called back to Arendelle. It was her front just to make sure she could leave France even if the offer was already two years in pending. She was offered to be the next director of Arendelle University in replacement of the current one which is her mother. But she didn’t take the offer just yet and opted to be a professor first. “Well the fact that you don’t understand explains why mom didn’t give you the job.” She told her brother.

To anyone it would be an insult. Such high ranking position given to the second born instead of the first born child of the family would cause a rift between brothers and sisters. But to Jack, it was more of a relief. He does value family more than anything.

“Well good riddance too. I do love my carefree life being a gym instructor and coach.” Jack showed a childish smile towards Elsa who just shook her head in dismay.

“Only you Jack. Only you…”

“Yeps! Anyway, since you have such a big mess to deal with for now, I’m assuming that work tomorrow won’t be a problem to you. So I’m heading back and check on Marshmallow to make sure you didn’t sneak any sweets again in his pockets.” Jack smiled and stood up. Before he left, he approached Elsa and hugged her. “Who knows, maybe this marriage will be the best for you to move on.” He told her before sprinting out of the room to avoid any mutilation that his sister will inflict on him.

Left alone, Elsa was again lost in her thoughts about the marriage. Of all the time she drank, partied and went to the chapel, there was one memory among the blurred ones that was clear in her thoughts. The touch, the scent, and even the noises were all clear to her. Yes, of all the memory she could remember clearly, it was most mindblowing night she ever had.

“Well they did say the honeymoon is the best part.” She said with a smile forming on her lips. She shaked her head and crawled to the middle of her bed and got herself ready for bed. She snuggled close to her fluffy blanket, making herself comfortable in its confines, and closed her eyes. As soon as darkness enveloped her sight, a flash of strawberry-blonde hair and a cheerful smile came across her mind and it made her smile once again.

_‘Y-you know what? You don’t deserve to *hic* sad. *hic* you should be happy! I’ll make you happy! Ohh I know! I’ll marry you so you can be happy!’_

For once after leaving France, Elsa found herself sleeping in a nightmare-free sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of how I'm going with this fic. The fact that I have several references on hand and still digging up legal process for annulments (my sis is currently having her wedding annulled but we're not on a speaking terms). If any of you guys can help me about it, I would be happy :) Annulment asides, I hope you guys would like the fic or even spare a few of your minutes to read it. As for English is not my forte, I hope this is understandable enough. Thanks~!


	3. Fate is a Jester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we pick up where we left off. The woman named Elsa Frost is Anna's new Homeroom instructor. But the question remains, is she the same Elsa Frost that she accidentally married? Or some person with the same name. Anna could only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I Just know that the first time is ACCIDENTAL, the second time is INEVITABLE, and the third time?"

**Red Thread - Fate is a Jester**

Anna couldn’t believe what she just heard. Her body instantly stiffens, sitting up straight like a stack of books was placed on top of her head and a plank of wood was strapped to her back. Her brain and ears refused to acknowledge the name it came to hear. She rigidly faced the blackboard and prayed that the owner of the name she heard was not the one she was married too.

But God, Jesus, Buddha, Allah, Zeus, Odin, or whoever it is that has divine power over the universe did not heed Anna’s pleas. The almighty one, creator of everything living and non-living minus those that are made in a certain Asian country, decided to save a country from the strongest storm of the year in the south-east than grant the pleading redhead her wish.

Wolf whistles, cheers and sighs of adoration filled the whole classroom. Almost all of Anna’s new and old classmates are now fawning over their new instructor and the red head would be one of them too if not for the fact she knows who Elsa is. Even that night, drunk she was, she can’t deny that Elsa is very beautiful. Even Kristoff joined in with the wolf-whistle but softer than the others.

Anna watched her instructor carefully and tried her best to hide from her very hot instructor. _‘Hot? More like drop-dead and elegant iciness.’_ She mentally noted, watching how Elsa’s body swayed majestically while she hid behind the large student before her.

“Alright, calm down class. That is very inappropriate as a welcoming gesture.” Elsa’s voice sounded velvety yet held authority over her students. After she spoke, the students immediately quiet down and focused their attention to her. Like lions and lionesses watching a helpless lamb. Though in Elsa’s perspective, she is the lioness and the students are the lambs. With all of her students settled down, she smiled at them softly and leaned back to the waist-high wooden table and placed both her palms down to the tabletop for support.

“Now that I have your attention, I am your Homeroom instructor for two semesters. So since we’ll be together for a while, I would like to get to know you all a bit more.” Elsa announced, earning her a few beaming smiles and grins from her students. Adjusting her light blue rimmed glasses, the new instructor looked around the classroom, taking note of how the students are seated. Some taller students sat in front while some shorter ones sat either in the middle to way back row. She noted that she should suggest a new seating arrangement if they want.

“And also, I would like for all of you to be comfortable with me.” Elsa leaned back a bit more and crossed her legs. “Being your Homeroom instructor, I’ll be acting like a big sister to all of you. So as a proposal, all of you are given a chance to introduce yourself and have a privilege to ask me something in return, is that alright?”

The pale-blonde instructor’s inquiry garnered cheers once again from some of her students who did not hide their attraction over her. Mostly of them are men and she have noted that there are a few from the female students as well.

“I am happy that you all are eager. So then, do we have any volunteers?” Elsa asked and almost every student raised their hands to volunteer. One by one, Elsa was introduced to her students and they got to know her as well.

Among them, a red-haired male asked one of the questions that most of the male students wanted to ask.  “Hi Miss Frost, I’m Simba Pride. I’m taking up Zoology.” He told the blonde instructor with a lazy grin.

“Hello then mister Pride. My, Zoology? I would be expecting a great vet someday or something along those lines.” Elsa said, smiling at the now blushing redhead. “So, what question do you have for me?”

Simba looked at the woman beside him, an African beauty with bright blue eyes, and winked at her before turning his attention to Elsa. “Are you related to coach Frost? Please don’t tell us you’re his secret wife.” He asked. “We have been bugging him to tell us but he just blows his whistle and shoo us away.”

Elsa, not surprised with the question, smiled at the red haired student. Some people does mistook Jack as her husband due to his flirty nature. The thought of teasing the students, who appears to be holding their breaths waiting for her answer, came to her mind but it would be bad for her health if Tooth hears about her prank. Deciding on keeping herself safe, she crossed her arms and giggled softly. “No mister Pride, I’m more of coach Frost’s little sister. If you are not aware who his wife is, then I’m afraid I can’t tell you.” She informed them.

Collective cheers once again filled the room after Elsa revealed to them that she is not married to Coach Frost.

“Then again, I am already married.” Elsa added, smiling deviously.

As soon as Elsa said those six words, some students felt like their world have been shattered. Some mumbled how they have been dumped even before they courted someone, while others voiced out their jealousy over the person Elsa was married to.

 _‘Wouldn’t hurt to lie a little. Technically I am married and will be annulled, but this will ensure I have a suitor-free life.’_ Elsa noted, inwardly giggling at her plan.

Among those students, Anna’s sitting stiffly on her seat and making sure she made no noise, avoided the line of sight of her instructor and toning out to the whole conversation. Her mind was still not accepting the reality that the person she accidentally married is right in front of her, interacting with her classmates and friends. But even if her brain was still avoiding the truth, her eyes were fixated on Elsa’s whole body. Blue eyes watching each motion the sexy pale-blonde haired instructor did. From her flinches to relaxed posture, she remembered them all, not even wondering why.

Kristoff snapped out of his trance and left their classmates make a fool of themselves by stuttering or blabbering invaluable information like their marital status before Elsa and noticed how Anna was again acting weird. Watching his friend twitching her lips or having a constipated look on her face, he then decided to use the pen he was holding and poke the sides of his friend.

As Newton’s 3rd law stated, actioni contrariam semper et æqualem esse reactionem or to every action there is always opposed an equal reaction, Anna definitely reacted to Kristoff’s pen poking. With the tip of the capped pen gently stabbing her side, Anna jerked sideward, causing the blonde boy to be startled and act upon instinct by following the falling body of his friend and grabbing hold of the hem of her clothes. And yet, the force that the jolt Anna made was enough for even Kristoff to topple down, making a crashing noise and stopping the whole introduction activity.

“Anna!” a two female students shouted in worry. Elsa heard the name and felt cold sweat run down her skin. The two students who called out the fallen strawberry-blonde haired student stood up from their seats and hurried to the side of Anna.

“Sheesh feisty-pants, are you okay?” one of the two students, a dark-haired Asian, asked in worry.

“Gee thanks ladies for worrying about me too.” Kristoff said sarcastically, pushing himself off the floor.

“Aw cut the sarcasm ye babby. We all know how ye head is thick.” The other student said with a heavy Irish accent. Her long curly strawberry-blonde hair flowed wildly behind her and slid down to cover her face when she squatted to check on Anna. “Oi lassie, ye still breathin’?” she asked, checking for any sign of injury from her friend.

Anna blinked. One minute she remember hiding behind Ralph then she felt an electric jolt by her sides, and then feeling like her head was punched by Pacquiao, she’s not a boxing fan but Kristoff drilled in her head how the famous Manny Pacquiao is a great boxer,  and now she was staring at the ceiling. Well was but now she found herself staring at the set of blue eyes of her Irish friend, Merida Dunbroch. “Oh god I’m dreaming and Merida is in it. This would not be good…” she mumbled, closing her eyes again and now covering them with her right arm.

“What the-!” Merida was about to pounce on Anna when slender yet strong pair of feminine arms slid around her waist and pulled her way from Anna. “Let go of me Mulan, imma smack tis’ lassie until she wakes up!”

“Merida! Quit it! She might have a concussion.” Mulan told their Scottish friend as she held her away from the strawberry-blonde student. While holding Merida back, she called the help of Kristoff to check on their klutzy friend.

Kristoff, who was already used to such events, didn’t even try to stop Merida and opted to obey Mulan and check on Anna’s condition. But as soon as he was about to kneel down beside his friend, the sound of someone else clearing their throat stopped him in his attempt. He slowly looked up to the source and found their new instructor standing before them with the look of worry on her face. “Ah shit, we forgot we’re still in class.”

“Excuse me, it would be best if we take her to the clinic and let the nurse check on her” Elsa suggested, pointing at the student laying on the floor. “Like right now.” Her slender brows creased as she observed how the strawberry-haired student with the name and physical resemblance of her lawfully wedded wife. Crouching down, she gently placed her hand over her fallen student’s right arm and check on her face.

“Pretty angel!” Anna blurted after having her arm pulled away from her face. She tried to focus on what she was looking at but all she was seeing was a blurred blonde. After squinting her eyes to get a better view of the so-called angel, she found herself feeling dizzy and then having her whole world go dark.

Elsa had to stifle a gasp upon seeing the woman lying on the floor, unconscious. _‘Oh gods why her? Why here? Oh wait, shit I think she really hit her head hard.’_ The young woman as pale, paler than her even, and it was enough for Elsa to carefully pick the student in her arms, carrying her bridal style. _‘Well this is so ironic… Last time I remember, she was carrying me…’_ her mind noted, thinking that the way she carried the woman was the same as how Anna carried her to their honeymoon suite. Shaking the thoughts of the most mind-blowing night she ever had, she faced the students that were now focused on her. “Would anyone like to guide me to the clinic? Unless that is the same one where the local dentist is.”

In an instant, almost all volunteered to help. Not because of Elsa, the blonde thought it was because of her, but it was all because the person involved. Anna is the friendliest in the whole Information Technology department which majority of the students in the class belongs to.

“I’ll take you there.” Kristoff said, towering the new instructor. He grunted and asked Elsa if he could carry his friend, saying it was partly his fault why Anna hit her head. “I’m her friend.” He stated firmly.

Elsa nodded her head and carefully handed the unconscious student. With little knowledge in medical treatments, all she could do was to consult the local doctor. She turned around to face her worried students and informed them that they’ll continue their introductions the next day.

It wasn’t a long walk. It was a blessing really, to both the physical education classes and to Kristoff that the clinic was a few steps away. Easy access and very homey welcome. Though sometimes those who really in need of medical attention gets a bit annoyed at some students, even staffs gathering in the clinic to get a glimpse of their local dentist and nurse.

With a few knocks and opening the door, Elsa and Kristoff were welcomed by the door chime and the warm greeting of the nurse. Kristoff had to hold the urge to roll his eyes at the amount of _sick_ people in the clinic.

“Morning miss Gainsborough.” Kristoff greeted the clinic nurse.

Wearing a carmine pink and white top held up by a string that wraps around her neck underneath this top is a pink dress with a horizontal white stripe near the bottom. It is also visible that the clinic nurse is wearing yet another dress underneath the first one, this dress being white and slightly longer than the first, complementing her light brown boots. Her brown braided hair was tied securely together by a pink ribbon, matching her green eyes and warm smile. Aerith Gainsborough, clinic nurse, is the reason why the said place is a bit crowded.

“Oh, hello Kristoff. Isn’t it a bit early for you to be here?” the clinic nurse asked with a soft chuckle. Green-colored eyes looked at the new comers and noted the beauty beside the brawny blonde. She knows who the pale beauty is, every staff in campus does. With a smile, she gave a curt bow before the platinum blonde woman. “Good day to you too miss Frost.” She greeted.

The new instructor returned a curt nod of her own and offered a smile. She knows who the clinic nurse is; her brother introduced her earlier before her class. “Hello Aerith.” She greeted the brunette. She looked around and found a few students who seems to be fawning over Aerith more than being sick. _‘Speaking of sickness…’_ anxiety filled her expression and she gestured her right hand to show the reason they are in the clinic. “Is the doctor present, Aerith? One of my students seems to have hit her head-“ she looked at Kristoff and heard a grunt. “and we believe that she may have a concussion.”

Aerith frowned and looked at the person in the arms of Kristoff. Knowing the muscular blonde, she has an idea who the person is. It was far too many times since the pair started college already. It was no help at all that the said unconscious person is a part of the university varsity team. “Ah, I see. Knowing it is Kristoff, you can place Anna at one of the beds over there and I’ll call the doctor to check on her.” She informed the blonde.

With a low ‘thanks’ directed at Elsa, Kristoff adjusted his hold over Anna and went to where Aerith instructed him. He was far too familiar with the place, sadly for him, that he doesn’t need the direction to where he should put his friend down. He sat down beside his unconscious friend, frowning and worried.

Left alone, unsure if she should go check on Anna or not, Elsa thought that she should pay a certain local dentist. Sure she was worried of the redhead, gods may curse her life far  more than they already did if she were to suppress such thinking, but she needs to collect her thoughts first before checking up on her wife. Her wife that by the gods’ wrath placed upon her, so she thinks, is her student. Scrunching her nose a bit, ignoring the soft sighs of adoration directed at her, Elsa made her way to the open room beside the entrance of the clinic.

Back at Anna, Kristoff groaned loudly and massaged his temple roughly. Olaf will throw a tantrum, he knows the kid will. The two have been overprotective with each other and he is sure that the younger of the two will cause some harsh temper tantrum. Closing his eyes, he let out a heavy sigh. “Damn feisty-pants, I know you have a thick skull.” He mumbled, hoping for his friend to be alright.

“Yeah I think I know that already you bumbling oaf.”

The voice sounded weak yet annoyed as well. It was tired and also energetic enough to convey the irritation it needed to voice out. Kristoff heard it and recognize who spoke those words.

“Anna!” Kristoff shouted in glee, knowing his friend sounded like her old self, minus the weakness in her voice. He lunged at his friend and engulfed her in a bearhug.

“Not-a-doll! Can’t-breathe!” Anna squeaked, pushing the blonde off of her.

“Maybe you should give her a breathing space, Kristoff.” It was Aerith who spoke with a warm smile.

The blonde realized what he did and looked at Anna in his arms. He smiled goofily and released his hold on the strawberry blonde. He turned around to smile at Aerith, only to freeze when seeing another redhead aside from Anna.

“Why am I not surprised?” said the redhead newcomer. The said redhead was dressed in a labgown, both hands tucked inside the sidepockets of the white clothing, and smiling knowingly at Kristoff. “Maybe I should start writing a letter to your coach, pulling you two out of the team. My dear Kimmie does say you two are the most battered up in that little team of yours.”

“Aww c’mon missus P! Anything but that!” Anna whined while Kristoff nodded his head vigorously. She looked at her friend and showed a pout that screams _back me up or you’re dead._

“She’s right doctor P. You know how Anna needs the varsity scholarship.” Added Kristoff.

Ann Possible, the local doctor of Arendelle U and also the neurosurgeon of Arendelle hospital. She was used to the two being a common sight in the clinic but she really insists that they shouldn’t even be there. With a sigh, she took out her right hand, clutched in between is a small flashlight, and approached Anna.

Anna sat up and let herself be checked by Ann. It was already a routine to her due to the sport she plays. In her defense, it was not her fault and her teammates fault. After the check, saying she doesn’t have any injuries, Ann tucked her flashlight back inside her pockets and smiled at Anna.

“Well she doesn’t seem like she has a concussion. Mind telling me what happen?” Ann asked, sitting by the opposite side of the bed. Kristoff blushed and explained the whole thing to the doctor. He could feel glares coming from Anna and chose to ignore it as he continues to tell the story.

Anna closed her eyes and tried to recall what had happen. She could remember panicking but she can’t pinpoint why she even panicked in the first place. With her mind occupied in her thoughts and her eyes closed, she did not notice that someone else entered the room and asked for her condition.

“Good day doctor Possible, how is my student?”

Anna knows the new voice in the room. Her hearing carved the said voice in memory.  Such memory of the voice was also connected to a rather steamy night which her body ached for more the day after. It was not her first passionate night, no it wasn’t, but she could say it was the MOST passionate night she ever had. A smile crept upon her lips at the said memory.

Then she realized what she heard and what had happen. She shakily opened her eyes, silently praying that who she heard is not who she should see. But again, as if the gods does not favor her, she saw the person she thought she wouldn’t see in a while.

“Why yes miss Frost, she’s already conscious and hopefully stay out of trouble. Hopefully.” Ann informed Elsa. She looked at Kristoff and gestured him to fill up the forms for Anna’s current stay in the clinic. Since the blonde was already used to the procedure, he nodded his head and followed Ann and Aerith to the reception area.

With Anna and Elsa both left alone, the tension suddenly rose up and became thick. None of the two even looked at each other, let alone speak.

 _‘My dear gods… My Homeroom teacher is her…’_ Anna thought of in a panicking manner. _‘Just chill Anna, nothing to worry about. It’s just Elsa, your secret wife, which totally became even hotter after knowing she’s my teacher. This would be an amazing erotic fantasy if not for the whole wedding thing.’_

Anna’s brows never stayed in one position. From frowning to one of them raised, to a stoic look then to a shock one, Anna’s brows indicated how nervous she was.

“Are you alright?” a gentle voice and the sudden warmth over Anna’s left cheek snapped the redhead out of her deep thoughts.

Anna looked at Elsa and found her wife-slash-teacher giving her a concerned look. It looked genuine, judging how Elsa spoke and how she looked at her. Plus her hand felt like it was a block of ice. Blushing, she nodded her head. “I uh, yeah I am. I have a thick skull.” She informed her teacher, knocking her head a few times to prove her point.

It was enough for Elsa to smile at her student and retract her hand. “I’m glad.”

Anna nodded her head and nervously scratched her left cheek. “So uh… You’re my homeroom teacher…” she laughed dryly. “Great. I can assume that telling about my friends about our situation is out of the question?”

Elsa smiled softly at Anna. “Sadly it is the best thing to do. I deeply apologize for the whole predicament we got ourselves in to and I can assure you that we can settle this without anyone knowing.” She informed her student. It was a known rule that relationship between a teacher and a student is forbidden, and punishment is usually expelling both parties.

“Oh thank god! Krisoff would lock me up if he ever knew.” Anna groaned and lay back down in bed. She feared what Kristoff would even do if he ever found out about her night after the party. She can trust her female friends but Kristoff? _‘It’s like facing my own father.’_

“Kristoff?” Elsa thought of who her wife was talking about and remembered the blonde guy who carried her unconscious wife. “Ah our boyfriend?” she asked nonchalantly. It was the first thing on her mind considering how the blonde act and speak about Anna.

“Yes he is. Wait…” Anna’s eyes went wide open and she sat up in haste. “NO! He’s my boy friend. As in a friend that is a boy.” Anna cleared out, disbelief evident on her face.

Elsa smiled. One thing she remembers in their night of liquor and passion is how cute Anna is when she’s flustered. She just let Anna ramble on and on, having fun watching her cuteness. After having Anna talk for three minutes, she decided to clear her throat and apologize to her misconception with the relationship of her students.

“Just...” Anna shook her head and massaged her temple. “Anyway, about the whole ordeal, you can contact me all about it but please make sure it’s during the weekends? I’m a bit…” Anna looked at the wall clock. “Busy… Holy fishpaste! It’s already that time!” Anna jumped out of the bed and ran out, leaving Elsa dumfounded.

The platinum blonde instructor was stunned at how her student swiftly jumped off the bed and ran out, yelling how she is late.

“Anna! Dammit get back here!”

“Can’t! Jack would kill me!”

“Anna for the last time, my husband will not kill you.”

Next thing Elsa heard was a loud slam of the door and someone saying that a man with the name that resembled her brother’s will not kill her student. When her shock subsided, she gracefully walked out of the small room with beds and found the three clinic staff together. One of them is the local dentist that Elsa visited earlier.

“Is that a normal occurrence?” she asked the trio.

All Elsa got as a reply was a synchronized nodding. Somehow, the way the three silently nodded their heads, made Elsa think of it as a sign to stop teaching and go directly to be the university director. She thought about it for a second but disregard it, thinking that nothing could ever get any worse than what was already in her plate.

Little did Elsa know, that having Anna as her student will be the start of a rollercoaster ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The third time is by FATE." - Ji Cun Xi (Fated To Love You)


	4. Panties, Boyshorts and Briefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Anna was rushed to the clinic after an accident. From accepting the fact that Elsa Frost, the one she married, is indeed her Homeroom teacher, Anna suggested that she won't tell her friends.  
> In this chapter, we'll know why Anna ran in fear and know more about her university life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Fate is never fair. You are caught in a current much stronger than you are; struggle against it and you'll drown not just yourself but those who try to save you. Swim with it. and you'll survive” ― Cassandra Clare, City of Ashes

**Red Thread - Panties, Boyshorts and Briefs**

“Listen up you panties!” a snow-white haired man walked in the covered gymnasium. He was dressed in a blue hoodie with light-blue intricate linings as design, brown jeans and a pair of black combat boots. His light-blue, almost white, colored eyes looked around and smirked as he twirled a wooden G-shaped staff using his right hand.

The students gathered by the left corner of the gym heard the white-haired man all groaned and turned their attention to him. They all fear that they would be, once again, be hit by the staff he held.

Though a lot of the students do not stand up to him, there are those who are, in the other student’s mind, stupid enough to even voice their retorts at the white haired man. And once again, they are unfortunate enough to be in the same class as them.

“Sir some of us do wear boyshorts.” Anna, now dressed in dark blue t-shirt with the logo of Arendelle U and knee-length shorts, paired off with white rubber shoes, grinned at the white haired man. She was able to reach the gymnasium on time and changed to her P.E uniform before their instructor arrived.

“Aye! Lassie’s right.” Merida piped in. she was wearing the same attire as Anna with the addition of her hair tied up in a loose bun.

“And briefs or boxers…” Kristoff mumbled.

“Well I am wearing panties…” Mulan trailed off.

The man with snow-white hair looked at the courageous quartet and grinned in response. “Well, well, look who graced me with their fourth year in a row attendance.” He said, tucking the staff under his armpit and clapped his hands a few times before stopping and taking his staff once again. “Why am I not surprised?”

Anna rubbed her right index finger under her nose and laughed. “Really Jack? You practically dragged all of us from all the P.E classes we registered to, which does not have you as instructor, and pulled some strings to ensure that we remain under your teachings.” She informed her instructor in an ‘as a matter of fact’ manner.

Jack Frost, the head of the Physical Education department and current coach of the famous Arendelle Reindeers, nodded his head proudly. He used his staff as a cane, leaning on it as he agreed to what his student told him. “Yes, yes I did.” He wiped the tear that formed on the corner of his left eye, a sign of sheer happiness at his doing and then stood up straight to face the other students. “Alright you panties-“

“Boyshorts!” Anna added.

“Boxers!” Kristoff chimed in.

Jack rolled his eyes. “Would you ladies like me to just call you underwear instead?” he asked, eyeing Kristoff who cringed while Anna and her two friends remained smiling, unaffected by the threat. They are ladies after all, meaning the insult has no effect on them. With no response from the quartet, only a grumble from Kristoff, he tapped his staff on the floor to gather his students’ attention. Some of them was checking out the nearby cheerleader practice.

“Welcome to P.E four -oh my love of the sport- four.” Jack smirked at how some of his students rolled their eyes. “To those who don’t know me, where the hell have you been in Arendelle?” he cocked a questioning brow. “Seriously, those who pathetically don’t know, I’m Jack Frost. Some may call me Jack-“ he eyed Anna who showed him a wide toothy smile. “Don’t dare copy her or else. I’m instructor Frost to all you panties”

“Coughboyshortscough”

“Heard that spitfire.” Jack said, directing it to Anna. “So anyway, I don’t tolerate tardiness. You can crawl here if you are injured or wheel yourself in if you have to, just don’t be late. If anyone of you arrives after me, well we have the whole campus ready for you. Any questions?” He said with a sly grin.

One of the students, everyone can say that he does not know who Jack is, raised his hand. Jack turned his attention to the student to address his oncoming question. “Instructor, ready for what?” he asked.

Some students stepped back while Anna facepalmed and her friends merely shook their heads. A stupid question they all thought.

But Jack found it interesting. He smiled like one of their family cat, Cheshire as they call him, and approached the student who asked him what to be ready for. “Name?” he asked.

The new student, skinny and slightly pale, adjusted his big round glasses before facing his instructor. “M-Milo Thact.” He squeaked.

“Then mister Thact-“

“Ohh he used the mister title…” Kristoff whispered to Anna, knowing what would already happen.

“Shush! Before Jack force us to join the poor fellow.” Anna elbowed her friend’s sides, silencing him.

Milo flinched upon hearing how Jack called his name with a sarcastic tone. He was already regretting even enrolling for physical education since he was taking both linguistics and cartography.

“Mister Thact, it’s really fairly simple.” Jack said, approaching the skinny student. When he was standing before Milo, towering him by a few inches, he raised his left hand and pointed something behind Milo. “If you could turn your attention to that hot babe over there.”

And so Milo did and he has to agree the woman who Jack was referring to looked hot. How her long black hair swayed as she walked around the cheerleaders, slightly pale complexion that looked a bit greenish, and the curves on her body does define hotness. It was obvious that the woman is a university staff, P.E department, due to the tracksuit she wore, only difference is that she was wearing green and black themed uniform instead of the usual blue.

“Sexy, isn’t she?” Jack asked, gaining a nodded approval from Milo. “Now I want you to go to her and give her this.” he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his backpocket and handed it to Milo. When the student was about to open the paper, he placed hi hand over Milo’s stopping his attempt. “Ah tut, tut, tut. It’s for her eyes only. Now go and you’ll find out what I was referring to.” He snickered and pushed the student towards the direction of the said woman. He watched how Milo approached the woman and handed the paper to her. “Alright class, those who have the same question will see a demonstration. Now observe.”

As soon as Jack ended his sentence, all students turned to check on Milo who was now running out of the gymnasium frantically. His arms flailed as he was being chased by the said hot woman, both of them disappearing from the sights of those in the gym and hearing different curses and ways of skinning the skinny student.

“Instructor Frost! Will you stop taking our coach in one of your punishment game!” one of the cheerleaders, a redhead with emerald eyes that resembled a younger version of Ann Possible, shouted from the top of the pyramid.

Jack waved his hand at the redhead and smirked. “Sorry Possible! Kid has to learn!” he shouted back. He ignored the retort from the young Possible and turned his attention to his students. “Now, anymore idiotic questions?” no answer. “Good. On with the introduction. Welcome again to my class and some of you already know what I teach.” He looked at the quartet who grinned and gave each other a fist bump. He s twirled his staff and let it rest under his right arm and he started to pace around his students.

“Some of you may have taken football, or soccer, or even baseball as your physical education. That’s great! You are doing productive things as a human.” Jack said, circling his students like a vulture. He continue his round until he was now face to face with the quartet. “But you have never experience the most productive sport there is.” His light blue eyes tuned to teal ones and he smirked. “And what sport is that, Summers?”

Anna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Blitzball of course.” she answered. For her it is the most productive sport of all, even if it was just a fictional sport. It was way better, in her opinion, than what Jack teaches. Lesser brutality. But her answer earned her a quick hit on her head by Jack’s staff. “Ow! Don’t hit me today! I don’t want to visit the clinic again.”

“Then don’t put the curriculum that old drunk teaches as the most productive sport.” Jack retracted his staff and pointed it to Kristoff. “You, Buffy the reindeer lover, what is the answer to my question?”

Kristoff groaned while his friends snickered at how Jack called him. “Really? Buffy?” he questioned. The staff was raised once again and it was a cue to answer his instructor with a suitable reply. “Quidditch is the most productive sport, sir.” He answered in a monotone manner. His answer made Jack smile and other students to sigh in relief.

“Quidditch!” Jack announced, stamping his staff on the floor. “Is the best sport there is!”

“I still think it’s Blitzball.” Anna whispered.

Jack ignored what Anna said and stood before his students with great pride. “For this semester, you panties will be learning Quidditch, though special cases with a few of you, and by the end of each month you will be tested on what you have learned. As for some of you, there will be a _friendly_ competition with another school when the season starts. Any questions?” he told them and looked around.

“Maybe Jack sh’uld quit askin’ questions. He would bark at ‘em anyway.” Merida whispered to Anna. The strawberry-blonde nodded in agreement.

But to the dismay of those who already know Jack, someone was again –idiotic- brave enough to raise his hand. The said guy is a brunette, both parted at his forehead and tied to a brief rattail, a sturdy build and a ‘bad boy’ look on him. “Quidditch, instructor? Like the brooms and flying and hoops thing? The one in the books?” He questioned.

Anna and her party once again groaned and facepalm in unison.

Jack took the whistle hanging from his neck and blew it hard and loud. The nearby cheering practice stagger in their pyramid when they heard the whistle but maintained their position. Those who are not used to his antics covered their ears. “Ten points from Slytherin!” he shouted, pointing at the brunette.

The brunette was shocked. “W-what?-“ he was about to comment more about Jack’s announcement when Anna dashed to him and covered his mouth.

“James, really don’t ask anymore.” Anna weakly told the brunette who silently nodded his head. With the confirmation she got, she slowly removed her hand from the boy’s lips, wiping it on James’ shirt in the process, and faced Jack who was now pouting. “Oh don’t pout. Why not just divide us once again, according to that Hogwarts house sorting, and get it done? I’m Gryffindor by the way and so is my usual partners.”

Jack laughed and gestured the spot beside him. “High and mighty as always. Why don’t you explain it to them Summers? It would be great for credentials.” He told the student.

Anna merely sighed and stood where Jack wanted her to stand. Facing her classmates, noting some of them wondering why she was even being close with Jack, she cleared her throat to gather their attention. “Alright, listen well muggles!” she bellowed, making some other students groan.

“Be thankful she called you guys muggles.” Mulan said to the students beside her who does not understand the whole situation. “She could call you as Mudbloods instead.”

“Listen here, we are playing what we like to call Muggle Quidditch. Just to be clear of mister Jim Hawkin’s earlier question.” Anna said, referring to the brunette she quieted earlier. “And if you guys are not familiar with it then better start now. Jack will be teaching the basics and all of you will listen to him and for the love of god don’t ask him anything!” she eyed everyone sternly while Jack laughed beside her.

“Now teams, or houses as Jack dubbed it, will be done by sorting. There are four teams in this class and each teams have seven members. Our _loveable_ instructor made sure that the class have twenty-eight students just to have an even team.” Anna told her classmates. Jack just nodded his head in agreement. “There will be no flying involved in this sport. If there ever was, I won’t be trying to get away from our bloody instructor.” She smiled at Jack who acted like he was hurt by clutching the fabric by the middle of his chest with his free hand. “So we will mount some broomsticks and play like soccer, and score like mad dogs. I know there’s already a handbook prepared for you to learn so all of you, get one from Jack after the sorting to know more about it.” She informed her classmates, crossing her arms and huffing out loud. She felt a hand on top of her head and began patting it.

“You gotta love this spitfire! If I’m not already married, I’ll ask you to marry me. Or better, you should marry my sister!” Jack said happily, still patting Anna’s head. Those who have been with the same P.E with Anna and her friends are used to Jack’s adoration with the ginger. It was purely professional, or friendly terms of course as they all know the white-haired man is already married. He keeps on saying how he would be glad if the woman was to be in his family. The girl was athletic and he was not blind to ignore that fact and make sure it would be cultivated.

But Anna usually brushes it off. Whatever Jack tell her of her skills or sing unusual praises, she just ignore them and play the sport. She has no choice, despite having fun with it. She’s on a varsity scholarship, and it would not do well to her if she wouldn’t aim for the top in the team. The Arendelle Flyers Quidditch team. She tried to swat away the hand that’s treating her as a child but Jack was able to avoid it skillfully, disguising it as the raise of his hand during the whole ‘pat Anna’ routine.

After a few more pats on the strawberry-blonde’s head, Jack turned around to his students and grinned at them. “Now let he sorting begin! Bjorgman, Fa, Dunbroch, you three be Gryffindor!” he shouted, imitating the sorting hat’s voice in the movie Harry Potter.

* * *

After an hour and a half, the quartet lazed around by the bleachers while the new students in Jack’s class squirmed by the floor. It was not a hard task, so they think. Just make sure to score, let seekers catch the poor Snitch, and evade all body damage.

Merida snorted when she saw a bunch of men groaning and trying to push themselves up from the floor. “Just look at those lads squirm. Ha! First time we had this class, we-“

“Laid on the floor, staring at the roof as we think about our place in the universe.” Mulan continued. For all she knows, the Scot would deny their first time in Muggle Quidditch. But she has to admit, they weren’t that much of a wimp to groan and complain loudly.

Kristoff, laying his head on Anna’s lap as he sprawled by the bleachers, looked at his friend who seems like in deep thought. He tried to reach up to touch his friend’s cheek and as soon as his hand, sweaty and cold, touched Anna’s, the woman stiffened and stood up. As he was previously laying on his friend’s lap, he was not pushed down to the concrete step as Anna stumbled back to the other side of the bleacher. “The hell!? What’s gotten in to you Anna?” he asked harshly, pushing himself off the concrete floor.

Anna blinked a few times and realized what she done and immediately apologized to her male friend.

Both Mulan and Kristoff looked at Anna like she had grown another head. Sure the feisty Arendelle Flyers’ captain has a knack of being clumsy, but the way she acted, they all know there was more to it. The ginger was assisted by Merida who has the same inquisitive look as their other two friends.

“’Ya okay lass? ‘Ya’r more skittish than this oaf here when he’s high on his beloved ice.” Merida asked her friend that’s rubbing her behind roughly.

Anna winced as soon as her bum rested on the bleacher. She was deep in thought about her predicament. A few the things she was worried about is that if the annulmentwould be smooth and how much money she has to pay for it. The part about money made her flinched. She still has little savings, enough for her and Olaf to get by and emergencies, but she fears that the annulment process would deplete her reserves. It was hard enough for her to claim their monthly allowances already. Mister Bubbles was a gift to her but she would not take advantage of his kindness. Realizing that she made a fool of herself once more, she let out a dry laugh.

“O-oh I was uhh, worried about the final thesis. Two semesters to perfect it. Plus my part-time jobs and Olaf. Mainly Olaf.” Anna half lied. She was worried about Olaf finding out what she did. There was enough problems in their plate already and she has to add another.

Kristoff scoffed and sat beside his friend. He hooked his right arm over the worrying ginger and pulled her in a sideward protective hug. “You worry too much feisty-pants. Part-time jobs are all covered. And I know you’ll ace your thesis considering it’s already finished and only the paper works are left. The school practically use it already and they are keeping your grade as hostage. As for Olaf? You still have two hours before fetching him.” He grinned and shook Anna’s frame wildly. “C’mon princess! You’ve been through so much, those things are like breadcrumbs to you.”

Anna let out a heavy sigh and leaned close to her friend’s wide body. Kristoff’s heat often calmed her down whenever she’s panicking. And she did panicked a lot and the big guy can pose as a teddy bear if needed. Also a papa bear to if situations calls for it. She hummed and closed her eyes, savoring the heat from her friend, minus his sweaty smell that is.

“You know, if Anna’s not gay and all, I would really think you two are going out.” Mulan said as she now held a broomstick like a sword. She made a few slow moves which her friends could understand as one of her family’s traditional martial arts, the broom acting like a sword.

Anna cracked open one eye and snickered. “You doing that sword-thingy again. I remember the first time we visited Merida’s home.” She laughed and Kristoff as well.

The Scottish-descent laughed upon remembering what Anna was saying. “Ah! ‘ya I remember. She walked up to the armory and said: ‘I see ya have a sword! I have one too! It’s very manly and tough!’ and she tried to lift the sword and she practically pulled it halfway!”

The trio of the quartet laughed loudly while the one being teased puffed her left cheek and frowned at them.

“Alright you panties!” Jack’s voice boomed, earning him a groan from his fallen students. He saw that the quartet would comment on his petnames and decided to glare at them coldly. “Try to say anything and all of you are doing laps.” The quartet doesn’t seemed fazed and tried to speak once again before he cut them off. “Without shoes, sock, shirts and on your knees.”

The threat immediately shut the quartet up.

“Good. Now all of you may or may not remember that some of you will have friendly competition with the other schools. Those are the four idiots up there.” Jack pointed his staff towards Anna and her friends. “Now, since Quidditch teams usually have seven to twenty-one players, later on today there will be try-outs for the Arendelle Flyers. If any of you are interested, come by here around after lunch. Any questions?”

Now the students are aware that asking Jack anything would result to either punishment or an earful of shouting. Hence no one even raised their hands to ask. None has the strength to ask as well.

Jack nodded his head, approving the lesson that his students learned. “Great. Now those four idiots there are already in the team. BuffBoy a.k.a Buffy the reindeer lover is one of the Beaters, BabyBear is a Chaser along with StoneDragon there and lastly, the team captain, Spitfire there is the Seeker.” Anna and her friends cringed at the nicknames that Jack gave them. Especially Kristoff. Ignoring the groaning protest from the quartet, Jack cleared his throat and showed everyone an evil smile. “Those interested are REQUIRED to try-out. Plus you get those cheerleaders cheering for you. Am I right Possible?”

The cheerleading captain bounced off the top of the human pyramid, made a triple flip and landed smoothly on her feet. She looked at Jack and showed him a toothy smile. “Of course instructor.” She said, waving at the white-haired staff. Beside her stood the dark-haired instructor with a frown on her face.

“Back to practice Possible!” roared the instructor of the cheerleaders.

Kim Possible, captain of the Arendelle cheerleaders blushed and scrambled back to her team. She faced her own instructor with a pout. “Apologies Miss Go.”

Back at the Quidditch P.E, some of the new students studied the cheerleaders’ coach. How she barked at the cheerers loudly, inducing fear in the hearts. Some of them did wonder if the said Miss Go is Jack Frost’s mysterious wife. They asked him about it before and Jack only laughed, laughed, laughed, and then ordered those who asked him to do a squat, heels up at least three inches, and stay in the said position for three hours.

“Anyway, class’ over so all of you, head to the showers.” Jack announced, earning him a few groaning cheers from his students. He watched as each one of his students made their way to the showers, eyeing his quartet who was again, closer than anyone he ever seen. He noticed the small things in the said group. Anna Summers, his favorite student due to her diligence and sense of responsibility, looked troubled and he prayed that whatever trouble the spitfire has, it won’t affect her play when Quidditch season starts.

He could only pray.

* * *

During the whole shower, Anna wanted nothing more than to finish quickly and get dressed. Beforem she would take her time to shower, making sure that no smell of sweat would cling on her body. But today, it was not a good day to linger with others just around her. She lathered her back and winced a bit and then her belly which caused her to moan. Her body was marred with temporary marks. Long scratches like she fought a cat and lived, red blemishes, teeth marks, and hickeys. All of them are around her body. The only thing she was thankful for is that they can be hidden from anyone’s eyes with her clothes.

If not for the fact that she was drunk and married her instructor, she would be proud of her sexual reminders. How they ran over her body, marking her in a rough but sensual way. She shivered at the thought of how she got each of them. Especially those around her thighs. There are those under the necklace she wore, in-between her breast, resembling of claw marks. As if her heart has been marked already.

She sighed. The lukewarm water did not help the heat now being emitted by her body. The thoughts of the night of passion with Elsa. Her - _their-_ honeymoon. It made her moan and lean her head forward to the tiled wall.

She was not a virgin when she had the night of passion with Elsa. Yes she admits it was passion and not pure lust. She may be drunk during those times but she still has the sanity of knowing when to stop. But Seeing Elsa that night, the way she cried…

Anna shook her head vigorously, trying to wipe away the image of the beautiful blonde crying. She needed to take her mind off of the image and she thought of the next thing she could think of. Keeping her secret from her friends.

“Hey Anna, you done?” Mulan asked from the other cubicle.

Anna opened her eyes and sighed. “Hm? Almost.”

“Good. Coz Merida’s been acting like a fish, gaping at your back.”

As if on cue, Anna turned around, covering her breasts and lower regions with her arms and found Merida’s shocked expression. If there was a ‘more shocked expression’ Anna would’ve used it to describe what her friend found out as soon as she turned around. She was about to scream but Merida beat her to it.

“What in Asgard’s name happen to you lass!? Did you fight a bear to get those!?” Merida pointed out.

 _‘Ohh boy…’_ She looked beside her to see Mulan, leaning forward and checking her body, and to Merida who was still shocked. “SHH! Let me explain…”

The curly ginger crossed her arms over her towel-clad chest. “Explain? Kristoff would flip if he finds out you’ve-“ What Merida was about to say was cut off when her face was blasted by water from the shower. Anna apparently took the showerhead and aimed it to her while she was talking.

“Quiet and I would really appreciate it if we don’t tell papa bear about it okay? He WILL throw a fit.” Anna pouted. She eyed Mulan who was still examining her body and she rolled her eyes. “Fa, your lesbianism is showing again. Not that I mind it though… I’m not sure with the other women who are vying for your attention.” She looked around the showers to find a few women eyeing them hungrily. Among the three of them, Mulan catches most the attention of women. Mainly because of her gallant nature.

Mulan instantly realized what she was doing and blushed madly. She grumbled in Chinese-Mandarin, and averted her gaze from the freckled body of her friend.

“Now that you two are back to your senses. We’ll talk about this later. But now, shush! Okay? And no telling Kristoff. He will flip!” Anna frowned. She can tell it to the two but she couldn’t tell it to her blonde friend. She gave her two friends a desperate look. One she did not make for years now. “Please? I’ll freaking buy you guys lunch every day for a month, just don’t tell Kris.”

Merida slowly calmed down and took the towel hanging by the showers near Anna. She pushed it towards her friend’s direction. “Change and we’ll have coffee at Oakens. I’ll have Simba or someone distract Kristoff.” She said in haste, turning her back to her friend and to the lockers.

Mulan silently nodded and turned off the shower. With a swift movement, she covered herself with her cream-colored towel and stepped out of her cubicle. “You know Anna… I _know_.” With that, she left the ginger baffled.

After rushing to get change, the three left the lockers, tension in-between them. Anna hated the feeling but she can’t blame them. She kept if from them for a day and a half. They’re her friends, more of family even, and she kept something from them. And the thought of Mulan… _‘Damn… how much does she know.’_

“Seriously!? Dammit, I’m not sure if you’re in some kind of curse or something.”

Jack’s voice stopped the trio from their pace. They looked to their right and saw Jack with Elsa by the bleachers, talking. Some boys and girls were there too, keeping their distance, and drooling over the two. Who wouldn’t considering Elsa was above average beauty and Jack’s your typical handsome sexy jock. They can see Elsa’s lips moving but her voice was too low for them to hear and Jack’s voice was lowered and his face showed a slight displeasure.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Merida asked.

Anna merely shrugged. She felt a slight twinge in her heart when she saw Jack held Elsa’s hand affectionately. Unsure of the reason, she dropped it off knowing that Jack’s already married and she knows who the bride is. “Dunno…”

“Must be family problems. They are siblings.” Mulan said, adjusting her hold on her slingbag. “Why not leave them and let’s go to Oakens?” she urged, pushing Merida forward.

Left behind once again, Anna stared at Elsa and Jack a while longer. Her mind wondered what they are talking about, or if they are siblings, or why in blazes are there too many admirers of both around them and not notice. Then as if her mind called out to the blonde loudly, Elsa stopped talking to Jack and looked at her side, looked at Anna who stood a few feet from them. Her Homeroom instructor stiffened and Anna panicked once again and dashed away from her spot. Fleeing like a coward.

Elsa watched Anna sprints away and joined her two companions. She recognize them as the one who ran to her aid when Anna fainted earlier. With a sigh, she faced her brother who has an unreadable expression on his face. “Call it karma or what but this is bad enough as it is. And to add it off, she’s my student.”

Jack ran his hand along his silky hair. His sister was never the brash one. It was him who acted on pure instincts. But due to the circumstances, he couldn’t do anything for her sister’s problem. “Well you said you’ll be having an annulment, so I guess it would be okay. Just don’t let it spread in the campus. Mom will surely know if it does and it won’t be good.” He cringed.

“Like how you impregnated Tooth?” Elsa smirked at his brother.

“Well we are grown adults and dated for a while before the marriage. Though, curiosity nature, what’s the name of your wife?” he returned a grin. It could be anyone in campus, he thought. The woman who snared her prude sister into a Vegas wedding.

But Elsa refused to tell further details. His nosy brother already guessed that she got married, she would be divulging the information about Anna. She wants to keep the girl’s life as private as possible.

“Aw c’mon sis! Tell me! I don’t even know half of my students’ name so I’m sure I don’t know this girl.” He smiled widely at her sister. “’sides, it won’t even surprise me anyway. A lot of students here are a bit like a bull. Charging head first and all that. But I would be having a heart attack if you happen to marry my favorite Seeker. Ahahaha!” He laughed at the thought of Anna marrying Elsa. The girl has a goal in life and marrying wasn’t part of it yet. If it is, Kristoff would’ve swept her off her feet or some other girls out there.

Elsa groaned. She forgot that her brother teaches the not-yet famous game called Muggle Quidditch. Sure she read the books, hard not to considering it was once read by ‘ _her_ ’ and persuaded her to read it too. “Seeker? And who is this Seeker that gained your attention? Should I tip Tooth that you’re cheating?”

“Tooth?” Jack laughed louder and patted her sister’s shoulder. “The only thing Tooth would do is strangle me for pushing my favorite seeker to her limits. She’s been a frequent visitor in the clinic enough to earn a loyalty card. You know, I told her earlier that if you aren’t married, you two should get hitched.”

This piqued Elsa’s interest. “Oh? And who is this woman that even Tooth would be fond of and you pushing me to date?”

“My Seeker and favorite student. Anna Summers.”

And Elsa’s vision went dark.

 


End file.
